A Song for You
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: COMPLETA. Alfred solo necesito un diario y a un inglés cantando para darse cuenta de lo que sentia. Y Arthur solo presiso un champagne y un microfono para conquistar al mundo. USAxUK; Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**•Nota:** Este fanfic esta **pura**, y **exclusivamente** dedicado a **REMULA_BLACK** por su cumpleaños -Que es el 3 de Marzo, pero... este es un fic largo asi que el ultimo cap es el "true present" para ella.-  
**•Advertencia: **Se usan canciones y personajes en quiza OoC'  
**•Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**···· Λ ****§σи****g ****ƒσя ****чσų ····**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tu amor no es más que una mentira_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Kirkland! –Una voz hizo eco en sus tímpanos, sacándolo instantáneamente de su actividad. –

-_Yes?_ –Levanta la mirada, entre un gesto desafiante y respetuoso que hace retroceder al profesor. –

-D-dinos el ensayo numero tres de la 369. –La voz del pobre hombre temblaba. –

Kirkland saco su libro del buche para empezar a rezarles a los demás miembros de su salón.

El era el muy aclamado Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Temido y respetado por inclusive los directivos del instituto. No tenia muchos amigos, cabe destacar que no tenia "vida social" y que era un bohemio sin igual, desentendido y distante al mundo. Solo le importaba su vida, y los demás podían bien irse a llorarles a sus madres.

Luego de un rato, termino de orar el ensayo y con elegancia volvió a sentarse en su asiento, al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana del receso para el almuerzo en la escuela. El chico de procedencia inglesa se quedo en el salón, sin mirar a todos los que se iban y pasaban a su lado, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, comería después.

* * *

-¡Ahahaha~~! _The hero is here! _No teman a los comunistas que eh venido a salvarlos, ¡Ahahaha~! –Rio de manera estridente cierto rubio de ojos azules. –

Con "comunistas" se refería a su eterno rival ruso: Iván Braginski, que estaba un par de mesas mas lejos que el chico que acababa de gritar, preparando su grifo mientras vociferaba unos aterradores "kolkol" que hizo temblar a un pobre letonio que tenia al lado.

El gritón respondía al nombre de Alfred F. Jones, el chico mas popular de todo el instituto, sin contar que uno de los mas guapos y codiciado por las mujeres. De nacionalidad estadounidense, y escandaloso como pocos, lograba sacarle mas de un suspiro a varias, y porque no, varios chicos.

Uno de esos era el queridísimo presidente Arthur Kirkland. Que venia entrando con a la cafetería con un rostro aburrido e impasible. Lo habían corrido de su salón, mandándolo ahí, era obvio que estaba molesto, pero en fin, no porque sea el presidente andaría de complacido.

Como decía, Jones era la eterna fantasía del inglés, desde que lo conoció hace dos años ha vivido enamorado de ese escandaloso americano que pasaba de su existencia todo el maldito tiempo. Y eso que eran compañeros de cuarto, no se llevaban bien por los caracteres que tenían, ya saben, uno gruñón y amante del orden y las reglas y otro independiente y escandaloso. Era disfuncional.

Camino hacia la fila que casi era inexistente, para pedir su comida. No iba muy atento a las personas que le rodeaban, por lo que paso de lo más normal. Hasta que sintió un fuerte empujón en su hombro.

-¡¿Pero que…? –

Volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con unos ojos similares al color de la sangre.

-Gilbert… -

-¡Hey, Presidente! ¡Esfúmate que estas en nuestra fila! –Bramo el de ojos rojos, y un peculiar cabello gris-blanco. –

Detrás de este albino se encontraban un rubio de ojos azules, con una barba de mediodía y un gesto provocativo, al lado de este había un castaño de ojos verdes y piel bronceada, con una sonrisa que haría perder la paciencia a cualquiera. El Bad Friends Trio, hoy si que no tenia un buen día.

-Quiero recordarte que la fila no es tuya, ni de tus amigos, la fila es para el que quiere comprar su comida, _idiot_. Así que deja de absorber mi aire y vayan al fondo a esperar su turno. –Dicto, con severidad pero a la vez tranquilo. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –El alemán lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y esbozo una sonrisa. – El que seas el jodido presidente no te da derecho a decirme que hacer, Kirkland. Esfúmate. –Lo aparto de la fila de un manotazo. –

Arthur casi cae al piso, pero es detenido por otro cuerpo.

-Oh, mon amour, no sabia que me querías tanto como para tirárteme encima. –Ese tono empalagosamente francés… si, era él. –

-Déjame, _wine bastard. _–Grita el inglés, zafándose del agarre del hombre de barba. –

-Pero si fuiste tu el que se me tiro encima, _mon amour_. –Recalca, alzando un dedo y con un gesto que hacia rabiar al de cejas gruesas. –

Arthur se preparaba para tirársele encima y golpearlo hasta que no pudiese ni reconocerlo su madre. Pero en cuanto atino a darle un golpe, una mano en su hombro le detuvo. Volteo molesto a la persona que le interrumpió, y se encontró con el castaño.

-Tío, no jodas a Francis. –El español, que respondía al nombre de Antonio, hizo que la atención del inglés pasara inmediatamente a él. –

-No jodas tú, _bloddy Spanish._ –Dijo con una sonrisa perturbante, que hizo que el ibérico solo suspirara. –

-Arthur, basta. Francis, tu también. –Miro a su amigo, que iba a contraatacar, pero al verse descubierto dejo sus planes a un lado y se tranquilizo. –

Kirkland bufo, demasiado molesto, recogió sus cosas que habían terminado en el piso y salió de la cafetería, sin comida, sin bebida, sin nada, solo con sus cosas mal acomodadas bajo su brazo. Y un gesto con notoria molestia, y el obvio ceño fruncido. Pobre de aquel que se le cruzara…

Odiaba a esos tres, en especial a Francis, ¡Ese bastardo pervertido algún día se las pagaría todas y cada una de las desgracias que le hacia vivir todos los malditos días de su maldita vida! Y ese idiota español… ¡Uyyyy! ¡Lo que se divertiría torturándolo! Se alejo del lugar, rumbo a un lugar mas tranquilo, con sus morbosos y oscuros pensamientos.

* * *

En la cafetería, todos habían visto el pleito entre el Akuyuu y el Presidente Kirkland. Alfred, que estaba a unas mesas del lugar de los hechos, suspiro con un poco de dejadez, sabiendo perfectamente que su compañero de cuarto estaría tan enojado que no le daría los apuntes que había olvidado copiar en clase. Pero en fin.

Iba a sentarse y comer sus hamburguesas, cuando nota un pequeño brillo de una de las esquinas del salón.

-"¿Y eso?" –Pensó, y fue al rincón, que quedaba a un poco de la fila que hace minutos había protagonizado la pelea. –

Se acerco al objeto, que estaba detrás del cesto de basura. Se inclino y lo recogió, dándose cuenta de que era un cuaderno de tapa dura, tenía un color plata en las puntas, ese era el brillo que noto. Y el resto del cuerpo era de color verde musgo. En la tapa había un nombre, **Arthur Kirkland**.

El americano reconoció ese cuaderno, ¡Si Arthur lo llevaba a todos los lugares que iba! ¡Inclusive al baño!

Por la cabeza se le cruzo la idea de ir a devolvérselo, como todo héroe, no puede husmear en cosas ajenas. E iba a irse, cuando siente algo extraño. Miro el cuaderno y todo acto heroico desapareció de su inconsciencia, siempre le dio curiosidad que era lo que su compañero escribía ahí. Pero como el otro rubio era tan celoso con sus cosas, nunca se les acercaba.

-¿Alfred-san? –Le llaman, pero no responde. - ¿Alfred-san? –Vuelven a llamarle. –

Al no recibir respuesta al segundo intento. El japonés que le llamaba le grita:

-¡Alfred-san! –El otro reacciono de un susto. – Por fin…

-Ehm… _I'm sorry,_ Kiku. No te escuche. –Rio nervioso. –

-Si, ya lo note… -contesto con pesadez el otro. - ¿Qué tiene ahí? –

-¿Esto? –Alza el cuaderno- Es del gruñón de Arthur, se lo llevare antes de que diga que se lo robaron y amenace con llamar al _Scotland Yard_. –Carcajeo, a lo cual el asiático no rio. –

-Pues hágalo, queda poco para que toque la campana. –

-¡Cierto, cierto! –

El estadounidense se va corriendo. Sabia que Arthur estaba en la azotea, siempre iba ahí cuando quería estar solo, o sea, todo el tiempo.

* * *

Mientras que en la azotea…

Arthur trataba de recuperar la calma, iba de acá para allá, exasperado y de vez en cuando jalándose del cabello en su arranque de ira. ¡Maldito Akuyuu! ¡Maldito Gilbert! ¡Maldito Francis! ¡Y maldito Antonio! Los odiaba, estaba seguro que era un odio inmenso, intenso e insano. Daba fe de ello.

Suspiro por enésima vez en quince minutos.

Se dejo caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda en la barra de contención. Miro a sus pertenencias todas desordenadas y dio su doceavo suspiro.

-Mejor ordenare esto… -Dicho y hecho, empezó a ordenar sus papeles. –

Cuando termino. Se dio cuenta que algo faltaba…

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamo, nuevamente desesperado. – _Shit, shit, shit! OH, fuck! _–

Eso y otros improperios se escucharon por toda la azotea, mientras el británico revolvía todos los papeles que previamente había acomodado, esparciéndolos por el suelo.

-_Damn it! _¡Esto no puede estarme pasando! –Ese último grito se escucho por toda la planta alta del colegio. –

* * *

Alfred estaba encerrado en el baño, sentado en el inodoro. Estaba empezando a leer el cuaderno.

"_**Nombre: **__Arthur Kirkland  
__**Edad:**__ 18  
__**Cumpleaños: **__23 de Abril  
…"_

Todo lo que seguía en la primer página eran datos personales del inglés. Algunos de los cuales llamo la atención al americano que, si bien conocía de ese tipo de "agendas personales", la mayoría de las casillas con sus datos sociales estaban prácticamente en blanco.

-"_Como lo pensé, no tiene amigos_." –Paso de página , encontrándose con el inicio del diario. –

"_**Hoy fue un día extraño. Es el primer día de clases, y me toco compartir cuarto con Alfred. Se que debería emocionarme y sentirme, no se, privilegiado por Dios o algo parecido, pero la verdad, cada vez me siento mas miserable en su compañía.**__"_

-¿Por qué debería sentirse privilegiado por compartir cuarto conmigo? –Repitió, a su manera y en voz baja. – ¡Ah, claro! ¡Porque soy un _hero_! –Eso era para auto convencerse… sabia que había algo mas. –

"_**A medida que avanza nuestra convivencia, me doy cuenta que somos diferentes. Quiero ser su amigo, pero cada intento de acercarme es… no se, no puedo acercarme a él sin pelear. Y eso me frustra. Además nada ni nadie me garantiza que el sienta lo mismo que yo…**__"_

¡Un momento!

¿Acababa de leer bien? No, debería de haber sido algún error de su mente.

Releyó la ultima frase como cuatro veces y si, no leyó mal. Por lo que decía eso… el inglés, Arthur… Arthur estaba… no, imposible.

"_**El jamás va a amarme… será mejor que me rinda. Al parecer le gusta Honda. No puedo hacer nada contra eso.**__"_

-¿H-H-Honda? –Tartamudeo, sorprendido. –

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que el diario se convertía en algo así como… ¿Canciones? Si, eran letras de canciones.

Iba a empezar a leer cuando el timbre del fin del receso concluyo. Alfred maldijo y guardo la libreta debajo de su camisa. Salió disparado del baño, rezando no cruzarse con cierto compañero suyo.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió normal. Después de los horarios normales, todos se dispersaron por la institución, y algunos, como en el caso de Arthur, fueron al dormitorio.

El inglés entraba a su cuarto, esperando ser recibido por la "cálida" presencia de su compañero estadounidense y devolverle un hermoso insulto de su más baja calidad. Pero ese "ritual" se vio forzosamente interrumpido al encontrarse el isleño solo en el cuarto.

-¿No esta? Pero si siempre esta acá durmiendo antes que yo. –Se cuestiono, soltando un bufido que después se torno suspiro. – En fin, mejor me preparo para después. Tengo que tener todo listo para el concierto…

* * *

La persona que en esos momentos ocupaba los pensamientos del europeo, estaba sentado en una banca, donde casi no había gente. Es mas, dudaba de que haya alguien alrededor.

Alfred sostenía el cuaderno, y nuevamente se aventuro a leer, dejando la parte del diario, yendo a donde se había quedado la última vez: el cancionero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Déjame decir que te amo  
no como lo dicen tantos  
no por presumir de poeta  
consciente estoy que no soy tu meta  
solo quiero que sepas que te amo.**_

_**Déjame decir que te amo**_  
_**es mi corazón quien te habla**_  
_**no estoy inventando un cuento**_  
_**ni te ofrezco todo el firmamento**_  
_**solo quiero que sepas que te amo.**_

_**Déjame creer por un instante**_  
_**que yo soy tu dueño,**_  
_**aunque sufriré cuando despierte**_  
_**y todo sea un sueño**._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…Sorprendente.

El de ojos azules estaba mas que sorprendido, esas canciones… eran los sentimientos del inglés. Y si que tenía vena de cantante el joven de cabellos rubios.

En serio lo quería…

-¡Argh! ¡¿Qué mierda digo? –Se descargo en un audible grito, agarro su cabeza, jaloneándose del cabello. – ¡No puede ser!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Extrañarte es mi necesidad  
vivo en la desesperanza  
desde que tu ya no vuelves mas**_

_**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad**_  
_**con el nudo en la garganta**_  
_**y es que no te dejo de pensar**_  
_**poco a poco el corazón**_  
_**va perdiendo la fe... perdiendo la voz**_

_**Sálvame del olvido...sálvame de la soledad**_  
_**Sálvame del hastió...estoy hecho a tu voluntad**_  
_**Sálvame del olvido...sálvame de la oscuridad**_  
_**Sálvame del hastió...no me dejes caer jamás**_

_**Me propongo tanto continuar**_  
_**pero amor es la palabra**_  
_**que me cuesta a veces olvidar**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred no sabia si sentirse importante, por ser el objeto de la inspiración de su compañero. O sentirse acosado en un cuaderno.

Estaba confundido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Solo hay odio…**__"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Alfred-san? –

-¡Ah! –

El americano salta, no se esperaba que Kiku le interrumpiera así. Del salto se le cayo el cuaderno, que el japonés tomo y leyó. Para cuando Alfred reacciono, ya era, desgraciadamente muy tarde.

-…Alfred-san… -

Ambos se miraron, el nombrado estaba tan rojo como un tomate. El japonés estaba impasible, pero curioso.

-¿Cómo…? –

-¡No se! ¡No lo se, Kiku! –Exclamo, sentándose de nuevo en la banca y agarrando su cabeza con las manos. – _I don't know…_

-Arthur-san, el… lo quiere. –

-¡Ya lo se! –No tenía porque gritar, pero lo hizo, para descargarse. –

Kiku entendió sus sentimientos, siguió con su cara inmutable.

-¿Y usted que piensa hacer? –El de ojos azules le miro con velocidad. – Con respecto a Arthur-san. –

No hacia falta aclarar…

-…Yo… no, yo no lo… no lo se. –Decía todo entrecortadamente, como si tuviera miedo de lo que vendría después. –

-¿Usted lo ama…? –

-¡No lo se! –

-No hace falta que me grite, Alfred-san. –Suspira Kiku, para nada enojado pero un poco resentido. –

-_I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. _–

El americano dio un largo, larguísimo suspiro, tratando de calmarse.

-¿Siente cosas por él? –Pregunta directo el asiático. –

-Yo… no se, creo. –Un pequeño sonrojo asomo por sus mejillas. –

-Es **si** o **no**, Alfred-san. –Hizo énfasis en las dichas palabras, con un poco de malicia. – Debe haber algo que le diga que lo quiere, o que solo lo ve como un amigo más. –

-Esto… -

Había muchas cosas, muchísimas. Pero no sabía como interpretarlas, si era un "amigo", un "rival", un "enemigo", o "alguien especial". Todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con el inglés le había dejado en claro que eran rivales a muerte, que se odiaban porque eran de mundos diferentes. Arthur, el típico hijo de casa media alta, y él, un héroe del más alto status social.

Eran diferentes, como las canciones del inglés decían. Pero aun así… aun así había momentos en los que eran jodidamente iguales. En los que se aliaban (generalmente entre ellos, en el privado ambiente de su habitación) y sonreían y reían como amigos de toda la vida.

Pero eso era algo… y otra cosa era el decir estar "enamorado" de Arthur Kirkland. No sabia, claro que no sabia lo que pasaba.

Alfred se perdió en sus pensamientos, momento que Kiku aprovecho para ojear el diario, leyó todo con velocidad y se detuvo en la parte del final. Ensancho una sonrisa y le extendió el cuaderno al americano:

-Si tiene una respuesta para el, vaya y dígasela. –Sonrió, de manera tierna y confiable. –

El de ojos azules no comprendió bien, no hasta ver, en el cuaderno, un escrito en rojo, englobado en una nube para remarcarlo más aun. El amante de la hamburguesa, inconscientemente, esbozo una sonrisa. Ahí era el lugar…

_**Concierto Always & Never, 23:30 hs.  
**_

* * *

**Canción del Principio: **Your Love is a Lie – Simple Plan  
**Canción 1: **Déjame decir que te amo – Ricardo Arjona  
**Canción 2: **Sálvame – RBD  
**Canción 3: **_**Top secret **__:D -En el proximo se vera.-  
_

Bueno... es la primera vez que hago este tipo de fics. Y esto va enterisimamente dedicado para REMULA_BLACK por su cumpleaños (En realidad es el 3 de Marzo, pero como esto son tres capitulos xD) El ultimo es su "verdadero" regalo, ajajja -risa maliciosa (?)-

En fin, Mari... te cumpli el sueño de que Arthur cantara a Ricardo Arjona (¿?) Al que haya notado a Iggy muy OoC' no se preocupe, en el proximo van a ver a un Iggy radiante, sexy, picaro y directo, ¡se los prometo chicas! ¡Pero sobretodo a mi querida Mari que en lo poco que llevamos de conocernos ya la considero parte de my life! Es como una gemelii perdida~ ajaja. I love you y espero que te haya gustado este avance premier de tu regalito :D

Bye bye y hasta el proximo capi!

PD: gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aca n.n Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**•Nota: Hoy ya es cuatro y el cumple de Mari (REMULA_black) fue ayer... asi que le desean happy birthday eh ? e.e  
•Nota (2):  
-Lalalá- Parte que canta Francis  
**-Lalalá- Parte que canta Antonio  
-_Lalalá-_ Parte que canta Gilbert y Arthur respectivamente  
_**-Lalalá-**_ Todo el BFT  
•Disclaimer: Las canciones y los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**···· Λ ****§σи****g ****ƒσя ****чσų ····**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue encantador conocerte_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur estaba dándose los últimos toques a su traje, arreglándose el cuello o pasándose maquillaje por los pómulos, si, maquillaje, le dijeron que tenia que hacerlo para que quedara aun mas asombroso. El traje que le seleccionaron para esa noche, era hecho por un diseñador polaco… que no era otro que Feliks Lukasiewicz. Si, ya se, me van a decir "_traje rosa con voladitos…_" Pues no, la condición para que el polaco de ojos verdes pudiera exhibir sus diseños era precisamente que no tuvieran ni rosa, ni colores ñoños, ¡Que por los cielos era un concierto de rock! En fin, el traje del británico consistía en una camisa con cuello en V de color beige con líneas verticales de un color marrón oscuro. Sobre esta camisa llevaba un chaleco de vestir ajustado de color negro con un cuello alto, que le llegaba como a la altura de la oreja. Y unos ajustados jeans de color negro con un cinturón de tachas cruzado en X por sobre su cadera.

-¡Arthur, anda que después de Gilbert vas tu! –Anuncio una mujer de cabello castaño y una flor en la cabeza. –

-_Thanks, Elizabeta! _–Le agradece a la mujer, que sonríe y se va. –

Arthur suspira, relajando sus músculos. Miro con tristeza hacia su casillero, donde debería estar su cuaderno con todas las canciones que había escrito para esa noche o para cualquier cazatalentos que visitase el juvenil concierto. Que bueno que su memoria era buena y se acordaba la gran mayoría de las letras, pero eso no sacaba su tristeza.

-"_Bien Arthur, es hora de dejar todo eso de lado y concentrarte… hoy puede ser mi lanzamiento al estrellato si lo hago bien. Eh estado esperando esta oportunidad desde hace años, y ahora que la tengo no puedo rendirme porque eh perdido algo importante. ¡Vamos! ¡Yo se que puedo!_" –Se dio ánimos, palmeo su cara con ambas manos dos veces y sonrió al espejo del casillero. – _Go! Start the party!_ –

Todo miedo, toda ansiedad, todo nerviosismo, desapareció. Dejando solo una sonrisa confiada, llena de orgullo y decidida al triunfo.

* * *

Kiku estaba en la entrada de los dormitorios, acompañado de Feliciano y Ludwig que estaban mas adelante, conversando cosas de parejas… ya saben, besándose y eso. El japonés había quedado con Heracles en el concierto, ya que lo obligo, literalmente, a ir. El asiático miraba su reloj de vez en cuando, preguntándose donde estaba Alfred. Ya eran como las once y si no llegaban no escucharían el concierto de Arthur.

-Ve~ Lud, ¿Crees que Gilbo se moleste si no lo escuchamos cantar? –Pregunto inocentemente el italiano a su pareja alemana. –

-No solo se molestara, Feliciano. Va a llorar amargamente mientras repite "_¿Por qué no viniste a ver al awesome de ore-sama? ¿Acaso tanto me odias West?_" Y cuando se de cuenta que su acto no es "genial" se ira a tomar cerveza como un loco con Francis. –Contesta casi con aburrimiento. –

-Ve~ ve~ ¡Entonces apurémonos! ¡Kiku, Kiku! ¡Anda, anda, tenemos que ir a escuchar a Gilbo! –Feliciano no había entendido el "sarcasmo" en las palabras del rubio. –

Kiku suspiro, y avanzo un poco hacia sus amigos.

-Un minuto más, tenemos que esperar a Alfred-san. –Pidió el japonés, con una sonrisa tranquila. –

El germano y el itálico asintieron, un minuto más.

* * *

Alfred estaba terminando de peinarse. Había estado todo ese rato buscando sus lentillas, ¡No iría a un concierto con sus preciados lentes para que los estropeen! Claro que no. Estaba terminando de peinar su cabello, dejando que un mechón cayera sobre su ojo izquierdo, dejando el lateral derecho de la frente sin ningún pelo.

Se había puesto un chaleco vestir negro, ajustado en la parte del pecho y que terminaba con dos largos flecos en punta, dos adelante y dos atrás. Bajo el chaleco tenia una camisa blanca, con el lado derecho de la camisa debajo del pantalón y el izquierdo fuera de este. Unos ajustados jeans azules con unas cadenas a los lados, con unos zapatos negros. Estaba realmente… sexy. Sin contar esos collares que ni siquiera el sabia que tenia, ni hablar de la muñequera de tachas en uno de sus brazos y las pulseras negras en el otro.

-"_Nunca creí que iría a un concierto de rock… espero estar a la altura_" –Pensaba de manera pesimista. –

Alfred tenia gusto por cualquier tipo de música, pero no solía ir a conciertos, salvo de sus cantantes realmente predilectos. Encima sabia que su compañero tenia gusto por el punk… eso lo hacia aun mas complicado. Era un héroe, claro, e iba a estar a la altura, pero aun así desconfiaba.

-¡Bien! ¡Al concierto! –Salió corriendo de la habitación, llevándose el cuaderno en la mano. –

Alfred corrió tan rápido como pudo, bajando las escaleras de a dos. Cuando salió a la salida, se encontró con que sus amigos ya se estaban yendo, desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

-_Wait! Waiting for a hero! _–

* * *

En el concierto…

-¡¿Cómo? –Se escucho un grito por todos los camarines. –

-Lo que escuchas, _mon ami_, tu hermanito y Feli aun no están afuera. ¿Salimos ya o esperamos a esos dos? –Francis estaba cruzado de brazos, al lado de un espejo. –

-Si escuchan mi humilde opinión… creo que tenemos que salir. –Intervino Antonio, levantando la mano, pero nadie le hizo caso. –

-_Nein, nein, NEIN!_ –Negaba el albino, moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente. – ¡No saldré si West y Feli-chan no están ahí afuera! –Decía caprichosamente. –

-Bueno… tú no saldrás, entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? –

-Creo que estas siendo un poco exagerado, Gilbo. Mira, Ludwig y Feliciano llegaran pronto, quizá se perdieron o algo, no se. El punto es que hay que salir… _porque sino Lovino me matara y no me dejara besarlo en toda la semana, sino es que del mes._ –Dijo el español. – A no ser que quieras que Arthur se luzca antes que nosotros…

-¡¿Qué mierda están esperando, idiotas? –Exclamo de pronto el alemán. – ¡Hay que alistarse YA! –

-Esa es la actitud, fusososo~ -Reía ahora Antonio, bajo un suspiro de proveniencia gala. –

-Oh, _mon chers_, siempre iguales. Pero ya que, onii-san debe ponerse hermoso. –

Y así, los tres se fueron a producir, porque… no querían perder con el presidente.

* * *

Un rato después.

El prusiano iba todo de negro, una camisa desabotonada hasta el pecho, dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo y un pantalón de cuero negro sumamente ajustado, con unas cadenas que le colgaban de un lado de la cadera. Tenía su Cruz de Hierro fielmente en su cuello, y unas muñequeras con tachas y puntas en las manos.

Carriedo iba con una camisa roja, y un chaleco de vestir desabrochado, el cuello de la camisa lo tenía levantado y sus pantalones eran jeans comunes de color negro. No tenia adornos como su amigo de ojos rojos, y eso era porque Gilbert se los había sacado todos.

Francis, era, según él, el mas "elegante" de todos. Y bueno, desaliñado no estaba, solo que… ¿Por qué rayos usaba una chalina lila? En fin, si, Francis se había puesto una bella chalina de color lila, un saco beige con una camisa negra y unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color que el saco. Y el toque final del señor francés: una pulcra melena atada con un listón negro, dándole una media coleta y un… si, como lo leerán: un prendedor de una rosa en el lado izquierdo del pecho; en el lado donde va el corazón.

-¿Y el prendedor que pinta? –le pregunta Antonio. –

-Ah, creí que iba conmigo, ¿No crees? –Dice con normalidad. –

-Si, a decir verdad si, va contigo. –El hispano esboza una sonrisa. –

Gilbert los mira un instante y manda a una "Junta" de amigos. Se inclinan y se toman por los hombros, juntando sus caras.

-A la cuenta de tres… _Ein_…

-_Deux_…

-¡Tres! –

Elevaron sus manos al aire, confiados, ¡Iban a ganar!

* * *

-¡Voy a ganar! –Se dijo a si mismo Arthur, ya con su guitarra con la bandera del Reino Unido en ella. –

-¡Vamos, vamos, Arthur, tienes que estar ya listo en el escenario, sales después del Akuyuu! –Anuncio Elizabeta, apurada. –

-Yes… voy a demostrarles quien es el mejor. –

Sonrió y se fue.

* * *

-Este lugar esta apestado de gente. –Dijo Alfred, que estaba entre varias personas, intentando no separarse de sus amigos. –

-Ve~ ¡Lud! ¡Alguien me piso! –Se quejaba Feliciano, que estaba delante de Ludwig, este muy pegado a su italiano por miedo a que le tocaran o algo parecido. –

-Y a mi alguien me esta tocando el trasero… -el alemán de cabello rubio estaba nervioso. –

-Ups, perdón Ludwig-san. –Kiku rio nervioso y sonrojado. –

-N-no te preocupes… -

-Shit! ¡A este paso no veremos nada! Estamos hasta el fondo. –Grito el americano. –

Kiku tenía que pensar una manera de llegar mas adelante. Y vio su esperanza agitándole la mano.

-¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! ¡Es Sadik-san! –Apunto a donde estaba un hombre turco, en una carpa privada. –

Sadik estaba con Heracles, el novio del asiático.

Después de empujar a mucha gente, pisar a otra tanta y ser objeto de toqueteos indebidos, llegaron donde los mediterráneos, agotados.

-¡Nos has salvado! Thanks, thanks! –agradecía Alfred, como si su vida dependiera de ello. –

-Ah, bueno, no hay de que. –El de la mascara miro al japonés. – ¿Por qué tardaste? –

-Ehm… digamos que "alguien" tardo en cambiarse. –Miro disimuladamente al estadounidense. –

El de ojos azules se rio.

-Bueno, bueno. Vamos a sentarnos que ya empieza el concierto. –

Todos estaban sentados en un lugar estratégico, Kiku y Heracles en un banco, frente a Feliciano y Ludwig; en otro banco compartido, en los simples, en las puntas de la mesa de café, estaban de espaldas al escenario estaba Sadik y en la otra punta estaba obviamente Alfred. Esperaron un rato hasta que salió una mujer de cabello castaño con una flor en la cabeza.

-¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir! ¡Démosle la bienvenida al primer grupo! Una banda musical de este lugar, compuesta por: Gilbert "Awesome" Beilschmidt al micrófono, Francis "Amour" Bonnefoy a la batería y Antonio "Tomate" Fernández Carriedo… ¡A tocar! –

Ludwig quería morirse de la vergüenza, ¿Aquellos que habían puesto esas palabras delante de sus apellidos eran su hermano y los amigos de su hermano? Y pobre Elizabeta que fue obligada a leer eso.

Las luces se apagaron, y se prendieron de golpe, donde aparecieron el Akuyuu con expresiones realmente… sexys…

-¡¿Están listos para la música? –Exclamo Gilbert con fuerza. –

-¡SIIIIIIIII! –se escucho el grito por todo el predio. –

-¡Entonces… música, si señor!

Las luces se volvieron de diferentes colores, apuntándole una roja al de cabello blanco, una azul al francés y una verde al español. La pista empezó a sonar, llenando el lugar…

-_Something's on my mind. It's been for quite some time. This time I'm on to you…_ -Empezó el albino con tono lento y una sonrisa seductora, dirigida especialmente a las chicas. –

Se empezaron a escuchar los gritos, y los miembros de la banda sonrieron. Era hora de que empiece la función…

_So where's the other face ?  
The face I heard before  
Your head trip's boring me  
Let's nuke the bridge we torched  
2,000 times before  
This time we'll blast it all to hell  
I've had this burning in my guts now  
for so long  
My belly's aching now to say  
Stuck down in a rut of dislogic and smut!_

La batería dirigida por Francis empezaba a hacerse notar, al igual que los acordes de la guitarra de Antonio que sonaban por todo el lugar.

Gilbert iba de atrás para adelante con movimientos amostrados con el micrófono, no sacándolo de la base. Termino aquella oración con un grito que contagio a todos, escuchándose un total griterío.

_**A side of you well hid  
When it's all said and done  
it's real and it's been fun  
But was it all REAL fun**_

Canto Francis, mientras seguía tocando su batería.

_Let's nuke this bridge we torched  
2,000 times before  
This time we'll blast it all to hell  
I've had this burning in my guts now  
for so long_

Fue el turno de Antonio para lucir su voz. Esbozando con una cínica y a la vez inocente sonrisa.

_My belly's aching now to say  
You're just...a fuck.  
I can't explain it 'cause I think you suck.  
I'm taking pride,_

Volvió a tomar el control Gilbert, los tres hicieron una pausa a sus voces, dejando que la instrumentalización tome el poder.

_**In telling you to Fuck Off and Die!**_

Exclamaron los tres al unisonó, el publico alabo esa parte.

_I've had this burning in my guts now for so long  
My belly's aching now to say  
I'm taking pleasure in these doubts i pass to you,  
So listen up 'as you bite thissss'..._

Retorno la voz del español, que tocaba su guitarra sin dejar de cantar.

_**You're just...a fuck.  
I can't explain it 'cause I think you suck.  
I'm taking pride,**_

Canto Francis, y por otro rato fueron los instrumentos y la pista lo que se oía, más allá del griterío de la gente.

_**In telling you to Fuck Off and Die!**_

Exclamaron nuevamente los tres. Dejando al publico totalmente enamorado de sus voces, música y ritmo.

_Good...night._

Termino Gilbert. Mientras los gritos de todos los fanáticos los alababan.

-¡Gracias! –Esbozo el español, agitando su mano con alegría. –

-Merci! –Francis hizo una cordial reverencia, y lanzo las vaquetas al público, que fueron lanzadas a un chico muy parecido a Alfred, solo que con ojos violetas. –

- Vielen Dank! Ich liebe dich alle! ¡Soy Awesome! -

Los tres salieron, yendo tras bambalinas. Ahí, observando todo estuvo Arthur, que estaba nervioso, esos idiotas cantaron y se lucieron genial. No tenía oportunidad…

-Nos vemos en la final. –Le saludo por lo bajo el español, sonriéndole con malicia. –

-…_Motherfucker…_ -Susurro, cosa que el hispano había escuchado. –

Elizabeta salió al escenario y dijo algunas palabras sobre lo que había vivido con el grupo.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora presentare al ultimo concursante, el segundo finalista… Arthur Kirkland! –

Se escucharon silbidos y demases. Otras cosas que tampoco venían al caso. Lo que si venia al caso era el nerviosismo de Alfred ante la mención del nombre inglés. Trago saliva y se dispuso a ver como entraba el británico, con paso elegante y firme. Estaba decidido a ganar, pero no tenia muchas oportunidades frente al trió de los ineptos, como le decía.

-¡Es el turno de Arthur-san! –Bramo un alegre Kiku, prendiendo su cámara. –

-Esperemos que logre ganarle a los otros tres… -Susurro Heracles. –

-De seguro lo hará. –Apoyo, por muy raro que parezca, el turco. –

-Si… eso espero… -Fue lo último que susurro el americano, poniendo atención únicamente a Arthur. –

* * *

Arthur no dijo nada, solo se quedo en medio del escenario, mientras las luces se apagaban y se prendían varios reflectores, iluminando su figura. Fue a paso lento al micrófono, bajo la pista musical. Agarro el instrumento, y empezó a recitar:

-_Staring out at the world across the street… You hate the way your life turned out to be. _–Entre abrió con lentitud sus ojos verdes, de manera hipnótica. - _He's pulling up the driveway and you don't make a sound. Cause you always learned to hold the things you want to say. You're always gonna be afraid… _-Concluyo, dando un fuerte timbre de voz al final. –

Ya se escuchaban los gritos fanatizados de los espectadores. El inglés sonrió y aumento el ritmo de las notas con la guitarra. Su función daba inicio… ¡Ya!

_There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here!_

Canto de manera rápida, juntando a veces las palabras pero de manera entendible. Alfred no lo podía creer, recordó esas palabras, estaban en el diario de Arthur, esa canción… también fue escrita por el corazón del inglés, cosa que lo conmovió mucho.

_Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces.  
You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile.  
If these walls could talk, they would have so much to say.  
Cause everytime you fight, the scars are gonna heal.  
But they're never gonna go away._

Fue bajando el tono de voz en la segunda oración, para retomar con todo en la última frase.

_There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here._

Siguió con fuerza hasta llegar a la pregunta de la canción. Donde puso todo su poder verbal en hacer que eso sonara una pregunta dicha sin el canto. Y lo logro. Una gran y digna actuación.

_You're falling.  
You're screaming.  
You're stuck in the same old nightmare.  
He's lying.  
You're crying.  
There's nothing left to salvage.  
Kick the door cause this is over.  
Get me out of here!  
Kick the door_

El dolor se teñía en sus ojos verdes, dando una profundidad extra a la canción. Todos estaban maravillados por la pasión que ponía aquel rubio en el canto. Todos, incluidos el trió que había tocado antes que el de ojos verdes, no podían creer como cantaba, era…era como inhumano, tenia una voz casi perfecta, una coordinación de cuerdas vocales y falanges sorprendente. Sin contar las miradas retadoras, intensas y cargadas de emoción al publico.

Alfred sentía que se estaba enamorando de aquel Arthur… tan diferente al que conocía. Era rebelde, desafiaba la lógica. Era el tipo de persona que hacia saltar el corazón estadounidense.

_There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
So what will you do?  
There's only lies.  
There's only fear.  
There's only pain.  
There is no love here.  
Tell me what will yo do?_

En esta parte el publico canto con él. Ya conocían la frase de haberla escuchado antes por la boca del cantante. Arthur estaba empezando a cansarse, había puesto energía de más, pero no importaba. ¡Ahora era el gran final!

_There's only hate.  
There's only tears.  
There's only pain.  
There's no love here..._

Volvió a cantar con velocidad, parando en la tercera oración, murmurando sonoramente la ultima oración, acompañando todo de una gran y extensa nota de guitarra, que resonó por todo el lugar.

Los gritos eran intensos, al publico le había encantado en sobremanera. El de cejas gruesas solo sonreía, mientras recuperaba el aire, se sentía en la cima del mundo, siendo alabado y respetado una vez en su vida. ¡Era la mejor sensación humana que se podía haber experimentado!

* * *

Los gritos fueron disminuyendo, cuando la presentadora de origen húngaro entro, diciendo que los jueces harían los cálculos finales para elegir al ganador.

* * *

Francis, Gilbert y Antonio fueron con sus respectivos objetivos de esa noche. El rubio fue con Matthew, el chico el cual había atrapado sus vaquetas; Gilbert fue con Feliciano y su hermano, y Antonio fue con el hermano de Feliciano: Lovino y las personas que estaban con él que eran una belga y un holandés.

Arthur se quedo en camarines, estaba tomando agua, quería recuperarse lo antes posible.

-Muy lindo espectáculo, Iggy. –Dijo la voz de Alfred, tras el inglés. –

-¿En serio? Vaya, para que a un tonto como tu le haya gustado habré estado fenomenal. –Respondió Arthur con ironía. –

-Hmm… -El americano saco de su espalda el cuaderno, dejando al inglés todo sorprendido. - ¿Es tuyo, no? Tiene tu nombre después de todo. –

El isleño no sabía como reaccionar, si matarse y perderse la oportunidad de ser una estrella o vivir y matar al otro siendo acusado de homicidio e igualmente perder su oportunidad de triunfar en la música. Se levanto con prisa y enfado para encarar al menor, cuando estuvo a tres pasos de este, reacciono de una cosa: Alfred pudo haber leído su diario, o sea…

-"_No… dime Dios que no…_" –Pensó, tensándose y sintiendo como las mejillas empezaban a colorársele. –

-Si estas pensando lo que creo que estas pensando, si, lo leí y se que… -

-¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Por favor déjame que te explique! –Rogaba casi, agarrando a Alfred de la camisa, estaba desesperado. –

-¿Explicarme que? ¿Qué en las noches sueñas conmigo? –Parecía un comentario sarcástico, pero extrañamente el rubio mas oscuro estaba serio. –

La cara de Arthur era un dilema, un ridículo dilema de colores y sensaciones.

-Yo… -

Alfred no le dio tiempo a terminar, porque lo beso con deseo y hambre. El inglés tardo en reaccionar, aunque en vez de corresponderle lo empujo, por mal que le pesara, había sido hermoso ese beso.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces? –Grito, todo sonrojado. –

-Pues, besarte. –Respondió como si fuese obvio. –

-T-tu no puedes… tu… ¡Es una mentira! ¡Como todos los demás solo me mientes! ¿Ahora me quieres de un día para el otro? ¡Solo es lastima, Alfred! ¡Lastima porque sabes como pienso, cuales son mis secretos más profundos y mis dolorosos sentimientos! Tú… vas a mentirme y traicionarme como todos los demás… -

-Yo quiero salvarte, Arthur. –

Esa frase se le hizo conocida de algún lugar al mencionado. ¡Claro! ¡Era de una de sus canciones! Que idiota era el yankee…

-Lo harás porque eres un héroe, no porque me quieras de verdad. –

-¿Sabes? Verte cantar me hizo recordar que es lo que me gusta en un chico. Vi a otro tu en el escenario, y me pareció que ese tu que había ahí era del cual me enamore a primera vista. Pero pensándolo mejor, hace tiempo que me vienes gustando. –Llevo una mano a su mentón. – Si, desde jardín de niños donde nos conocimos he querido que seas mío, si… suena bien, MI Arthur. –

Se acerco tanto al británico que prácticamente estaba acorralado entre la masa de músculos llenos de grasa denominada Alfred F. Jones y los casilleros.

-No digas idioteces… -

-No digo idioteces, digo la verdad. _I love you, Arthur Kirkland_ –Sello lo que dijo, besando nuevamente al mayor. –

Esta vez, tardo pero consintió ese hambriento beso. Entreabriendo sus labios para darle paso a la juguetona lengua del de preciosos ojos azules.

* * *

**Canción del Principio:** Enchanted – Taylor Swift  
**Canción del Bad Friends Trio**: F.O.D (Fuck off and Die!) – Green Day  
**Canción de Arthur:** No Love – Simple Plan

* * *

Bueno, en el capi que viene habra lemon! Sip chicas, lemon yaoi para finalizar este regalo a una amiga que conozco hace poco pero que ya es como una hermana! *-* Bye y gracias x los coments~


	3. Chapter 3

**•Nota: **Para Mari (Remula) no se olviden ewé!  
**•Advertencia: **Lemon ! Lenguaje sexual ... y vocabulario.  
**•Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni las canciones son de mi autoria.

* * *

**···· Λ ****§σи****g ****ƒσя ****чσų ····**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y descubres lo común  
No hay un héroe como tú_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era tensión en el gran salón. Los resultados ya estaban listos, y tanto la banda como el solista estaban en el escenario, nerviosos, queriendo saber cada uno por su lado si eran los ganadores o el ganador.

Elizaveta finalmente subió al escenario, tenia el micrófono en una mano y los resultados en una hoja en la otra. Se puso entre medio de Arthur y Gilbert, y empezó a decir:

-Ha sido una competencia difícil, pero finalmente, después de casi una hora, tenemos los resultados finales. –Anuncio, y todo el lugar estallo en gritos. – Lo que me deja decirles… que el o los ganadores podrán firmar un contrato para ser representados por Roderich Edelstein, el mejor productor y compositor musical de la década. –

En un palco especial, estaba el hombre Roderich, de ojos violetas y con lentes, esperando pacientemente a quien debería "representar" y producir.

La húngara sonrió y dijo:

-Entonces, por el 43,56% de los votos, será o serán representados por Roderich Edelstein… -

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, del cual era presa toda persona ahí presente.

-… ¡La banda compuesta por Gilbert, Francis y Antonio! –Anuncio finalmente la chica de pelo castaño, dejando espacio para que admiren a la banda. –

-¡Si! ¡Ganamos, ganamos! ¡Realmente ganamos! –Los tres amigos saltaban y se abrazaban, mientras iban en círculo. –

La gente gritaba y estaba feliz.

Todos eran alegres salvo cierto inglés que tenia la cara abajo, pero que incluso sonreía, porque a pesar de no haber ganado el concurso, había ganado otra cosa. Y esa "cosa" malamente dicha, estaba viéndolo desde el tumulto de gente ahí abajo, pudo ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, bajo esos hermosos ojos azules que le enamoraron desde el primer día.

Había ganado, no solo un novio, no solo al chico más popular de toda la escuela, sino que había ganado… a Alfred F. Jones, el dueño de su corazón.

* * *

Después de todo, hubo una fiesta, donde todos se reunieron y bebieron y comieron como desaforados –En el caso de Feliciano y Alfred. – El inglés, el francés, y los dos alemanes estaban entre los que bebieron hasta morirse.

Ahora, ya en los complejos residenciales del instituto. El americano estaba tambaleándose, gracias a su ahora novio, que estaba en su espalda porque no podía ni hablar de lo que había tomado. Y Arthur era muy, MUY sensible al alcohol.

Llegaron con complicaciones a la habitación, primero por la subida por la escalera y segundo porque el peso extra en la espalda del rubio de gafas era demasiado incomoda. Finalmente abrió la puerta y se adentro en el cuarto que compartían, dejo a Arthur en su cama y fue a cambiarse de ropa.

-Hey, Arthur, arriba, cámbiate la ropa para dormir. –Le dijo al oído, con un poco de dificultad, tenia sueño. –

-Mmm… no, déjame dormir… -Murmuro entre sueños el otro, dando media vuelta. –

-Ah, anda, vamos, cámbiate. –Suspiro, y puso sus manos en su cadera. – Estoy cansado y quiero dormir, _popstar boy_. –Esa frase al final hizo levantar a Arthur de un tumbo y corrió al baño. – Soy un héroe… -

Su boca quedo quieta, al ver que, efectivamente Arthur se había cambiado pero ahora… ¡Estaba desnudo! Bueno, en bóxers para ser menos exagerados.

-A-A-Arthur… -no podía ni hablar, eso si que fue rápido. –

El inglés sonreía, y tenía las mejillas rojas, por el alcohol en su cuerpo obvio. De seguro lo que estaba haciendo también era producto de la ebriedad.

-Alfred~ -Ronroneo, y se fue acercando al americano, apagando la luz del cuarto en el proceso. –

-Oye, creo que no sabes lo que haces así que… -

Las palabras del de gafas fueron calladas por un apasionado y lujurioso beso iniciado por el de tierras inglesas. Alfred se dejo llevar, que mas daba si estaba borracho, después de todo… ahora eran una pareja. Se acostó en la cama, con Arthur todavía sobre su cuerpo, acariciaba la espalda del mayor, marcando cada lugar con sus dedos, mimando absolutamente todo rastro de piel cerca de las yemas de sus dedos y la palma de sus manos.

El beso se rompió, y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Lo hacemos? –Pregunto descaradamente el de cejas gruesas. –

-Y, otra no nos queda, ¿No? Ya llegamos hasta aquí, así que… -Arthur rio. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

-Quiero cantarte algo, mientras lo hacemos. –

Eso si que sorprendió al estadounidense.

-_Right_. Si eso es lo que quieres… -

-Claro que lo quiero. –Dijo muy convencido de sus palabras el de ojos verdes, casi no estaba ebrio para ese momento. – Lo quiero mas que nada en el mundo, me eh contenido por muchos años, Alfred. Y ahora que estamos aquí, quiero decirte todo lo que siente mi corazón, sin rodeos, sin miedo, sin nada. –

El otro solo sonrió a su amante, y se inclino para besar su frente.

-Adelante, yo… iré sacándome la ropa… -

Arthur se acostó debajo de Alfred, mientras este se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a sacarse la remera del pijama.

-_Camino por un rumbo solitario, el único que he conocido. No sé hacia dónde se dirige, pero me es familiar y camino solo…_ -Empezó, susurrando con la voz aun frágil, bajo la atenta mirada de los ojos azules. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Camino a través de esta calle **__**  
**__**vacía, **__**  
**__**en el boulevard de los sueños **__**  
**__**destrozados, donde la ciudad **__**  
**__**duerme y yo soy el único **__**  
**__**que camina solo.**_

_En el pasado, yo fui abandonado por mis padres en un orfanatorio. Ahí crecí hasta mis cuatro años, donde me fueron a buscar unas personas que decían ser mis hermanos mayores. Ellos me sacaron del orfanato, donde había vivido maltratado y humillado toda mi vida. Mis hermanos Vivian en una gran mansión, era demasiado grande para un niño como yo._

_Pero a pesar de que era el paraíso de juegos que todo infante quiere, el resto de mi niñez fue peor que la que pase en el Hogar de Huérfanos. Mi hermano mayor era un demonio, me golpeaba y me insultaba todo el tiempo, el que le seguía, era indiferente hacia mi persona y me trataba como un parasito. Los otros dos que eran gemelos, me hacían bromas pesadas y el mayor de los gemelos me detestaba._

_Mi vida era una agonía eterna, hasta que lo conocí. Ahí, en ese jardín de niños al que habíamos caído por accidente, culpa de los adultos. Jugué con él, me enamore sin quererlo y seguí mirándolo siempre, pero cada día se alejaba un poco mas de mi, hasta el punto en el que ya no teníamos trato. Todo eso se aclaro, y volvimos a hablarnos cuando, hace un año, empezamos a compartir habitación._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmmg… -El dueño de los cabellos rubios más claros gimió con placer al sentir las caricias de los besos sobre su cuello. – A-Alfred… n-no seas bruto… -

-Que poco romántico, Arthur, solo era una mordidita. –Lamio la zona donde estaba la nueva marca, acompañando a las otras. – Sigue cantándome, me inspiras…

El más bajo rio y siguió entonando:

-_Camino solo, camino solo, camino solo, camino..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Mi sombra es la única que camina **__**  
**__**a mi lado, **__**  
**__**Mi corazón vulnerable es lo único **__**  
**__**que esta latiendo.**_

_Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, tenia como seis o siete años. Había acompañado a mi tía a buscar a mi primo cuando vi un niño de cejas gruesas y hermosos ojos verdes. Me hice su amigo y jugamos todo el día._

_Con el paso del tiempo fuimos acercándonos, convirtiéndonos en los mejores compañeros de juegos, hasta que llego la secundaria y nos distanciamos. Hace un año retomamos nuestra "relación" amistosa por así decirlo, ahora peleábamos todo el día, pero para mi era divertido._

_Recuerdo también que me puse muy celoso cuando me entere que Arthur y el sapo francés eran amantes, y me quede choqueado cuando mi amigo Antonio me dijo que estaba frecuentando a Arthur. Desde hace mucho que lo amaba, pero me negaba a esos impuros sentimientos, quería convencerme de que me gustaban las mujeres, y cada vez que lo hacia con una sentía mucho remordimiento porque a pesar de ser hermosas, no satisfacían mis deseos. Su imagen siempre venia cuando hacia el amor con ellas, me sentía enfermo… pero eso ayudaba a disimular mi disgusto._

_**A veces deseo que alguien allá **__**  
**__**afuera me encontrase, **__**  
**__**pero hasta ese momento, **__**  
**__**camino solo.**_

_-Así que… tú y Antonio están saliendo. –Dije, mirando como estudiaba. –_

_Hiciste un silencio que cortaste con un suspiro._

_-Termine con él hace como tres días, Alfred. –Intentaste sonar tranquilo y normal, pero estabas triste, lo notaba. –_

_-¿Te gustaba? –_

_-¿Cómo? –Me miraste–_

_-Que si te gustaba. ¿Llegaron a hacerlo? –No sabía porque indagaba tanto, en serio no lo sabia. –_

_-Pues… si, me gustaba pero a él le gustaba Lovino desde el primer día, solo fue una aventura pasajera y… si, lo hicimos. –_

_-¿Cuántas veces? –Ahora si que creo que me consideraba posesivo. –_

_Me miraste confundido, pero respondiste._

_-Unas… siete o diez veces, no se. –Llevaban saliendo como dos meses y… bueno no quiero saber. –_

_Me di la vuelta e intente dormir. Estaba agotado y no sabia porque, de seguro no tuve que preguntar._

_-"Idiota… termine con él porque yo te amo a ti, idiota" –_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, **__**  
**__**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**_

-¡Ahhh! ¡Alfred! –Jadeaba, al sentir al otro acariciando su zona erógena. –

El menor bajo los bóxers del mayor. Sacando la erección necesitada a la luz, el de ojos azules se relamió los labios, la punta del miembro tenia pre-semen, lo hacia ver aun mas delicioso al de ojos verdes.

-N-no tienes porque ha-hacerlo. –Dijo entrecortadamente el inglés. –

-S-Sigue… cantando… amo tu voz… -El estadounidense masajeo su propio miembro, quería contenerse lo mas posible, necesitaba hacer sentir bien a su amante. –

-…_Right_. –Vacilo un momento, pero acepto. – _C-camino bajo la línea que en algún lugar de mi m-mente me divide… _-Cantaba entre los gemidos de placer. –

Mientras entonaba, el menor aprovecho y engullido la erección, lamiendo previamente la punta y después bajando con su lengua por toda la excitada longitud, su saliva se mezclo con el pre-semen, que era sabroso, la semilla de su inglés era la más rica del mundo de seguro. Empezó a sacarlo y a meterlo, mordiendo la piel en varias ocasiones.

-Ammg… aah… ¡Ahhh! Ahh-lfr-fred… -Sus palabras eran inentendibles. –

-_S-__singing, more… I need your voice, c'mon, singing for me._ –Volvió a insistir, al mismo tiempo que metía el miembro otra vez en su boca. –

Ahora con una de sus manos masajeaba los testículos del británico, sacándole suspiros. Alfred hacia círculos con el dedo índice sobre los testículos del mayor, y apretaba, los agarro con toda su mano, presionando y moviéndolos al son de sus propios movimientos bucales sobre el glande de Arthur.

-N-no pue-puedo c-an-cantar si… ¡Ah! ¡Aaah! Mmmg, aahh… _please_, sigue así… -quería que no parara de hacer eso, ese movimiento sobre sus debilidades era esquisto. –

Una lastima que después de rogar seguir con aquellos movimientos se corriera en la mano de Alfred, porque había sacado el glande reemplazándolo por su mano cuando empezó a hablar.

El estadounidense con la esperma del contrario recorrió el miembro desde la punta, pasando por entremedio de los testículos, bajando hasta su entrada anal. Empezó a dilatarlo, metiendo un dedo para el inicio.

-N-no t-te escucho… -

-…_En la línea divisoria del borde final y donde camino solo… _-Continuo la anterior inconclusa frase, lo mas correctamente que pudo. – _L-leí entre l-líneas que rayos* estaba mal y todo esta correcto…_ ¡Ah! ¡Idiotaaa! –Gimió, al sentir otro dedo entrar de improvisto. - ¡Avísame! –

-¡Canta! –Le ordeno, volviéndolo a tumbar en la cama. – Hazlo… -

Con un poco de temor, obedeció, a decir verdad, a el también le encontraba excitante el cantar mientras le hacían aquello.

-_Cheque mis signos vitales para saber si aun sigo vivo y… camino solo…_ -Término la canción echándose hacia atrás y descansando su garganta. –

-…Te equivocas… -Escucho susurrar al menor. –

-¿Eh? –Levanto la vista. - ¿En que me equivoco? –

-N-no estas solo… nunca lo estuviste, a-aunque no quisieras verlo, yo estaba ahí para ti, solo que… solo que no me veías… -

-Alfred… -

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gemido que escapo de su propia boca. Un tercer dedo se movía al compas de los otros dos en su interior, el más alto los retiro cuando empezaba a convertirse en placer aquella preparación. Se inclino hacia atrás y saco sus bóxers con la bandera americana. Revelo su hombría a Arthur, el cual noto al instante que Alfred necesitaba atención, pues no la había recibido.

-D-déjame chuparlo… te duele, ¿No? –Le pidió, moviéndose hasta el cuerpo del mas alto. –

-N-no duele tanto como crees… -mintió, le dolía horrores, y quería sentir la boca de Arthur alrededor de su miembro, pero… no podía obligarlo a hacer aquello. –

-No te preocupes, será rápido, solo lo lubrico y ya. ¿OK? –Esbozo una sonrisa confiada. –

Alfred no termino de aceptar, porque el otro ya se había agachado hacia su miembro, metiéndolo en su boca. Alfred gimió, y tomo la cabeza de su novio, profundizando el roce. Arthur lo lamia, mientras llegaba con su mano a los testículos del otro, mimándolos un poco. Cuando sintió que estaba lubricado, el estadounidense muy a su pesar lo echo para atrás y lo tumbo en la cama, abriéndole las piernas.

-¿Lo hacemos? –

-No me hagas decirlo… -

Ambos rieron, y el menor alzo el trasero del inglés un poco, abriendo sus nalgas y empezando a adentrar el miembro. Al principio iba lento, pero el movimiento de las caderas de Arthur le hizo desistir.

-Mételo ya, idiota, no quiero esperar toda la vida. –Y tenía razón. –

Lo metió todo de una embestida, que sacudió todo el cuerpo de Arthur.

-¡Ahhhh! –

El americano aprovecho que el europeo estaba concentrado en recuperarse de su dolor, así que llevo las piernas de este a los lados de su cintura, instantáneamente Arthur se abrazo a la espalda del otro, con un gesto entre placer y molestia, ya sabia lo que planeaba hacer el otro. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y espero los movimientos de Alfred.

El de ojos azules puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del británico, para evitar aplastarlo, acerco su abdomen cerca del miembro erecto del europeo, rozando su vientre con la hombría del mayor.

Empezó a embestir con lentitud, pero profundo desde un comienzo. El roce del pene con el ombligo era bastante para Arthur, que ya se retorcía, deseoso de que llegara la verdadera acción.

-¿C-cuando piensas…? –

-Ya, espera, q-quiero dilatarlo, así durara mas y te dolerá menos. –

-No me importa que duela, después de todo va a dolerme. Ve ahí y empieza esto. –

-Impaciente… eres muy impaciente. –Rio con inocencia fingida, para mover un poco su cuerpo. – Bueno, tú lo pediste, así que no te arrepientas.

Como respuesta solo tuvo un "hmmp" y eso le hizo sonreír.

Alfred volvió a embestir, esta vez mas fuerte y rápido, sacando gemidos de su propia boca, el interior tibio, húmedo y estrecho de Arthur era el paraíso terrenal, le gustaba estar ahí, le gustaba y mucho. Embistió varias veces, agarrando al inglés de las caderas, podía ver su propio miembro entrar y salir del trasero del mas bajo, y eso le gustaba, se dio cuenta que su propia esperma, con la humedad del interior inglés y un poco de sangre estaba facilitando su trabajo de penetración.

Cuando sintió un pequeño gritito de la boca de su amante, sonrió nuevamente y se inclino, aun agarrando sus caderas, para besarlo en los labios, adentrando la lengua de una. Movieron y bailaron en el interior de sus bocas, para separarse dejando un rastro de saliva en el mentón británico.

-Llegue… -

-¡Anda! ¡Apúrate! ¡No tengo toda mi vida! –

Penetro una vez más, esta vez fuerte y profundo, llegando al punto que volvía loco al británico: la próstata. Ahora si, empezaba su propia función de amor.

El americano embestía, y embestía, siempre dándole al mismo placentero punto, Arthur que no quería ser menos, y presa del placer, empezó a moverse, siguiéndole el ritmo a la perfección a su pareja. Los dos se movían, se besaban, se tocaban, hacían de todo. Alfred estaba en las nubes, y Arthur en el paraíso. Ambos empezaron a avecinar su fin, pero no por eso dejaron de amarse.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡A-alfredd! ¡M-me ven-go! ¡Me v-voy a c-correr! M-mas deprisa… m-as… ¡Mas, mas! –

-Aaaahhh, aaahh, s-sii, mas, mas… -

Eran prisioneros de su propio placer, querían experimentar toda la noche, pero ya estaban por acabar. Así que con un poco de dificultad, Arthur fue a su miembro necesitado, que por la fuerza de las embestidas de su amante, y las sacudidas de su propio cuerpo, estaba moviéndose, botando semen y manchando las sabanas y su cuerpo. Se masturbo, acariciándose con deleite, como nunca, la mano de Alfred también hizo acto de presencia y juntos masturbaron aquel excitado pene.

Finalizaron el acto sexual al rato, aguantaron más de lo que creían. Arthur se corrió en su propia mano, en la de Alfred también, manchando un poco el rostro del americano; este, se corrió con fuerza dentro del menor.

Cayo a un lado de este, sacando su pene momentos después de finalizado todo. Aun estaban agitados.

-¡Aaaahhh! –Gimió. - ¡Fue el mejor sexo de toda mi vida! –Exclamo, cerca del oído de Kirkland. –

-D-digo lo mismo, aha… -Suspiro, y abrazo al estadounidense. – Ese champagne es mágico, sino hubiese sido por el apuesto a que te habría echo esperar como un año mas. –Ambos rieron. –

-Lo se, siempre has sido un lento. –

Arthur lo zapeo.

-Mejor vamos a dormir, creo que estoy escuchando a los pájaros cantar… -

-Si, tienes razón. –

Y con un último beso, se abrazaron y se durmieron, en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Han pasado casi seis meses desde el concierto. Arthur y Alfred hicieron su relación publica a los pocos días, no tenían miedo, el miedo era cosa del pasado y había echo que estén separados por mucho tiempo.

Ahora, el inglés estaba escribiendo unas cosas, sentado en las piernas de su novio, el cual besaba el cuello del más bajo.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la escena.

-_Hello?_ –Contesto Arthur. – Si, el habla… si, si, yo era… ¿Qué? ¿Me habla en serio?... C-claro, ¡Claro! Pasare por ahí el miércoles, ¡Muchas gracias! _Goodbye…_

-¿Quién era, amor? –Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. –

-¡Era de la agencia de música de Lukas Bondewik! –Saltaba de la alegría el isleño. - ¡Alguien le hizo llegar un video mío en el concierto y le encanto! ¡Me quiere ver el miércoles para firmar el contrato! –

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Podrás ser una estrella! –

Se hizo un silencio.

-…_Thank you_. –Susurro, sonrojado el británico. –

-_What?_ –

-Se que fuiste tu el que lo envió, muchas gracias. _I love you so much, Alfred!_ –Lo abrazo, besándolo en las mejillas y los labios, Arthur estaba más feliz que nunca. –

Y aunque Alfred no haya sido el que envió el video, se dejo acariciar por su alegre amante.

* * *

-Parece que esta feliz. –

-Si, se lo merece después de todo. –

-Ajaja, ¿Vamos por paella? –Antonio sonrió a sus amigos. – Hicimos un bien hoy. –

-Después de todo somos el Bad Friends Trio… que cuando quiere es el Good Friends Trio. –Dijo orgulloso el francés. –

-Pero nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin la grabación de Kiku, hay que agradecerle luego. –Recordó el de ojos verdes. –

-Si, si, ¡Vamos a comer wurst! –Dijo Gilbert, animado. –

Así, los "héroes" se fueron a comer.

* * *

**Canción del Principio:** There isn't a Hero Like You – Mariah Carrey  
**Canción de Arthur: **Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day

* * *

Ya se, muchos diran "¿Este es tu segundo lemon?" (El primero que publico -w-) y yo les dire "si dears, es el segundo lemon de esta jovencita D: " Para mi que quedo bien -w-

Los quiero! Gracias por comentar y no se olviden que este fic fue echo para remula black!

Es el fin~ Bye bye

PD: Lukas es Noruega eh? xD


End file.
